Just Someone
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Seto wasn't always Kaiba, and Anzu wasn't always Mazaki. What we don't know is that they were once of kin. Squinty SetoAnzu. One shot.


Okay, so I know I should be doing my other fics. The ones I promised I'd do. But I just HAD to write this little one-shot....

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh**

**Summary: Seto wasn't always Kaiba, and Anzu wasn't always Mazaki. What we don't know is that they were once of kin. Kind of Seto/Anzu.**

"Everyone, meet Seto-kun and Mokuba-kun. They're new in the orphanage, so be nice."

Seto wasn't surprised to see that Mokuba made friends right away. Seto smiled at his little brother as he instantly rushed to play with younger kids as well.

"Now Seto, you're one of the oldest children in this orphanage. This is Anzu-chan. She's in the same grade as you."

Seto's sapphire eyes widened as widened as they met with cerulean ones. "You're in my class," the ten-year-old boy stated bluntly.

"Oh, so you know each other then! Well, Anzu-chan, if you'd be nice enough to show Seto-kun around..."

"I will, Ichigo-san." Anzu made a small bow to the matron. As soon as the women rounded the corner, Anzu was curiously studying the shy boy in front of her. "Hey, Seto-kun. What do you want to do?" She brushed a strand of light brown hair and tucked it behind her ear, as she peered into Seto's eyes.

Seto was looking down at his feet. Stop looking at me like that, he thought. Softly, he replied, "I like to play chess."

"Chess?" the other ten-year-old lifted an eyebrow. "I don't know how to play it."

"Oh." Seto's voice receded, meeker than ever. "It's okay..."

"No! I want to learn! Can you teach me?" Anzu said loudly. Seto winced, her exurbence disrupting his quiet thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No, the horse is a knight, not a pawn." Seto sighed exasperatedly. If they've been working on chess for two weeks, and she still hadn't learned which piece was which... "Anzu-chan, you're hopeless."

Despite Seto's discouragement, Anzu thought hard before making her next move. "Does this work?"

Seto blinked. "Hey, I think you've got it." Anzu gave a little cheer as Seto watched. "Um, Anzu-chan, can I ask you...?"

"Hmm?" Anzu looked up at Seto. "What do you want to ask?"

A blush creeped across Seto's face as he asked, "How long have you lived here?"

Anzu blinked. "Oh... I've lived here for two years."

"Oh. How is it?" Seto picked up his queen, fiddling with it as he asked. Anzu noticed this, and laughed a little.

"It's alright." She reached across the table, resting her hand on the ones holding the white queen, causing Seto to stop and look up at Anzu's blue eyes across the table. "We know you like chess, but what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I... I want to..." Seto mumbled something under his breath the other fifth grader couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I... I want to build a Park with Mokuba. Orphans would get in for free. Me and Mokuba would have each other, and we'd be able t make other kids happy too!" Over the past two weeks, Seto and Mokuba had gotten adoption offers for different reasons. Seto had gotten offers for being the child prodigy. Mokuba was one to be adopted by the women who wanted a cute little baby. Neither would go without the other.

"Well, I want to be a dancer when I grow up!" Anzu smiled. Seto had seen Anzu's dancing a couple times. She was pretty good. "If only I could take classes..."

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba ran up and hugged his brother's arm. All the other kids filed into the room as well, crowding around the chess table. "Can I play chess for you?"

"Sure Mokuba. That is, if Anzu-chan doesn't mind..." Seto looked at Anzu with a slight pleading in his eyes. He didn't get to spend much time with Mokuba, between school and living in different rooms. Mokuba had extra cirricular activities as well.

"Of course I don't mind!" Anzu replied with a laugh at Mokuba's puppy eyes.

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered as he climbed up onto the chair Anzu had occupied. Seto showed Mokuba, patiently, how to play.

Not to soon later, Anzu yelled, "Hey guys!" They looked over, still smiling as a flash went off. Anzu giggled at Seto's now shocked expression. "It was just so cute, I wanted a picture."

"Well, get me a copy of it too!" Seto ordered.

Anzu laughed with him and the other kids, agreeing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not too long later, there were alot of adopters looking into the orphanage. There was a man whom Seto was introduced to.

"Kaiba-sama, this is Seto-kun. He's a prodigy. He has straight A's, and is a whizz at chess."

Gozubora knelt down to look Seto in the eyes. "I'll bet I could win against you."

"I don't think so," Seto retorted. He didn't like the feel of this man.

"Let's say this, if you win, I'll adopt you."

Seto shook his head furiously. "I'm not going anywhere without Mokuba."

Kaiba laughed. "I like your spirit, boy. Alright then, if you win, I'll adopt both you and your little brother."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Seto!!" Seto was in his room, packing his few belongings He turned to see Anzu skidding to a stop in front of him. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "You cheated!" Anzu blurted.

"Well, now aren't we the chess expert," Seto said sarcastically.

Anzu shook her head furiously. "It was one of those moves you told me not to do yesterday. I'm surprised the guy didn't notice."

Another awkward silence fell between them.

"Seto, I don't want you to go." He found himself having arms thrown around his neck, a silently sobbing girl clinging to him. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Anzu. But this is the only way I'll get to go with Mokuba." Seto hugged the girl back. "I'm sorry I'm leaving without you."

Tears flowing from her eyes, the girl placed a soft kiss on the other's cheek. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

She helped him pack.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Anzu Mazaki's first day at highschool. She felt lost, standing in the middle of Domino High. Where was Yuugi? Absent-mindedly, she crashed headfirst into the chest of a boy. "Gomen-" Anzu started, looking up into sapphire eyes. Her own cerulean eyes widened, as she saw the ice hiding behind them.

"Ohayo, Anzu-chan."

"Se...to-kun..." The world froze around them, and all the girl wanted was to throw her arms around the taller boy's neck.

"It's Kaiba." His eyes diverted from hers. His feet seemed to be moving in slow motion as they moved to go around her.

She couldn't believe it. Was this ice sculpture the same boy who taught her the art of chess? She could feel the tears coming.

"Well... it's Mazaki to you!" The feet stopped. She looked up at the ice blue eyes that now revealed no true emotions.

"Well, I see you've been adopted, Mazaki." With that, Kaiba walked away.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey Anzu-chan?" She wiped away the tear, turning to meet a certain, short, tri-colored haired boy. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Oh," Anzu replied, looking over her shoulder wistfully. "No one I know."

-Owari-


End file.
